Flight of the Dragons
by Wolf's Flame
Summary: We thought it was over when Spyro and Cynder disappeared, when Malefor was defeated... But we were wrong, now Jaren, a 17 year old dragon, must team up with Rouge, another dragon, and build a team to defeat the new, far more wise and deadly evil Vannersha
1. Chapter 1

Spyro the Dragon- Prologue- Hatched

Flight of the Dragons- Romance/Adventure- Started: 1/17/09

**A/N: Hey everyone who is a big Spyro fan, thanks for clicking on this, now just a fair warning: this isn't all about Spyro, not to mention Cynder. This is a story that I made up with some OCs my friends made up for me to add in the story.**

It sat there, motionless.

Hunter's dark green eyes scanned the red shimmering egg. The red opalsat on a small bamboo pedestal in the Avalar Valley Village's altar. It had been there for nearly a year after Hunter had found it in the volcano of Warfang, and was due to hatch at any moment… But it didn't move.

Hunter sat there looking at the pedestal in the altar. The wet grass soaked his cloak, as his hood was soaked by the downpour of rain.

"You know, staring will not speed up the egg's process." A voice shot from behind Hunter.

Hunter turned his head and twisted his body and he saw Meadow, the Village's herbalist, walking towards him and politely he replied,

"I know Meadow, it's just that… I don't know. This egg stumps me to no end."

Meadow sat beside Hunter and nodded towards the ruby egg before them and spoke

"So you have seen it too?"

Hunter looked at Meadow puzzled and asked him what he meant, leaving only the two cheetahs connecting gazes and Meadow replied,

"Well to put it simple, which I don't think there is no other way, the egg sometimes seems to disappear, leaving only the embryo growing inside of it showing…"

Hunter's gaze fell on the egg in awe,

"I am led to believe that it is a way to show the progress and condition of the new life growing inside of the safety of its walls." Meadow continued, "I also have been keeping a close eye on the egg and have concluded and estimated it to do such a thing at midnight."

The rain began to subside and Meadow found his gaze on the starry sky above. The clouds had separated and the moon shown full and in the middle of the sky and Meadow brought Hunter's attention to it. Hunter, who had still been awed by the egg's ability, threw his head towards the sky and- noticing the moon- jerked his head towards the egg, and as if following the moon's command, the egg was surrounded by a brilliant orange glow which faded as a flame would when its life's journey ended. Left by the glow was what left the cheetahs in the midst of a most spectacular and awe-inspiring sight.

A small dragon fetus.

The fetus was covered in scales that sparkled like freshly shined rubies. A tree bark brown crest produced on the top of the dragon's head, flowed down its back and ruby worm tail. The dragon had its wings wrapped around its legs, which were bunched up at its chest and underbelly, leaving nothing else visible. The fetus' head was bent low and laid on the coal colored membranes of its wings, its tail, copying the dragon's head, leaving the tails tip to lay at the base of the wyrmling's skull. A small ruby eyelid began to lift and revealed a large, innocent emerald eye hidden underneath it. It wasn't long before the fetus began to move and noticing it was in a confined space, began to writhe around. Hunter watched as the dragon disappeared behind a blanket of red from the now wiggling egg.

Hunter, acting on instinct, shot up and sprinted to the altar and snatched the egg from the pedestal and sat it on the grassy ground, it moved like a seesaw. Hunter watched the egg move as Meadow came to join him. As Meadow kneeled beside his cheetah colleague, Hunter noticed a small portion of the egg pushed outward and a hole was made which was occupied by a muzzle as the small wyrmling made its first sound in the outside world.

Awakened by the shrieks of the small baby dragon, the villagers made their ways out of their homes, swords and bows ready for an attack. As they noticed the shrieks came from the area were Hunter and Meadow were, they made their ways to them. Reaching the area they saw Hunter and Meadow stand up and back away, which made them do the same. When they saw what the commotion was, they sheathed their swords or unstrung their bows. They all gathered around Hunter and Meadow and stood there as a second hole was put into the egg's rock hard shell and occupied by a foot. It wasn't long before the egg exploded and the cheetahs all shielded their faces with their armored arms as small, jagged, ruby red blades threatened to gouge their eyes out.

Hunter removed his arm from his face and he looked at where the egg once was. In its place, was a small red dragon. Hunter's lips moved into a smile, the new life that was entrapped in that ruby opal prison was now free to roam the Earth.

The small dragon began to sniff and take its first steps in the outside world. As it did, Hunter kneeled and extended a paw to give the new life the chance to smell him. As the dragon looked at Hunter's paw, it cautiously walked over and almost pressed its small fragile snout to his paw, but instead, it reared back and let out a small gurgling roar, expanding its black, ruby framed wings. Hunter fell backwards and sat there looking at the small ruby dragon with amusement and laughing, the others on the other hand were not so humorous, during the hatchlings little demonstration, they had gripped the hilts of their swords. Hunter repeated his move as the dragon settled and the dragon yet again advanced cautiously, and –after sniffing- nuzzled the palm of Hunter's paw, leaving the crowd in awe.

Meadow walked over to Hunter and put a paw on his shoulder and grinned, his pearl white canines shown in the light of the moon,

"Well Hunter, looks like this youngling has claimed you as father. What is thy name?"

Hunter put a finger to his chin in thought and then smiled,

"Well from the sound of _his _roar, it's a male, so I name thee, Jaren, after my great grandfather."

Meadow's grin widened and he looked up at the group of cheetahs and raised his hands in the air, and yelled out,

"Jaren the dragon has been born. His birth is celebrated on the first day of spring and during midnight, under the full moon!"

The cheetahs all nodded and returned to their respected homes as Meadow just stood their. As Meadow was about to retire to his home, Hunter called him. As Meadow reached Hunter, who stood next to an apple tree, he held up a dead rat. Meadow looked at the rat then to the dragon that was mauling an apple that had fallen from the tree. Hunter looked at Meadow,

"Jaren was playing with this rat while it was alive and then I killed it thinking he was hungry, but when I gave him the rat, he rejected it and went for that apple."

Meadow shook his head with amusement,

"The first vegetarian dragon, that's something isn't it?"

Hunter's head nodded in agreement and whistled for Jaren, who –like an obedient puppy- ran to Hunter. Meadow grabbed Hunter's shoulder and said his good-night as him and Hunter walked into their respected homes, Meadow alone, and Hunter with his new companion.


	2. Chapter 2

Spyro the Dragon- Chapter 1- Hunter Returns

Flight of the Dragons- Romance/Adventure- Started: 1/18/09

**A/N: Okay, Chapter 1, YAH!!! Hope you like it.**

_**(Seventeen years later…)**_

Three small cheetahs ran for their lives, they had just learned to run and jump to survive. But this was different; they were scared like a trio of newborn cubs.

They frantically turned their small heads from side to side. They were being chased, by a huge terror. But there was no sign of him. Soon they saw him; his bulk blocked the suns rays, his outstretched black wings allowed only a fraction of the sunlight to shine through them to the cheetahs. They watched in horror as the gray silhouette of the ruby red dragon tucked in its wings and, as gracefully as a swan, dived towards them.

The dragon landed ten feet from them with a thud and looked towards them with emerald eyes. The cheetahs shook with fear as the dragon walked towards them, his razor-sharp, flesh-ripping teeth- clenched in a large rumbling growl- gleamed in the midday sun's rays.

As the wyrm's advance ceased, a faint yell came from inside the dragon's maw. The dragon's eyes widened as he began to gag because the earlier small cheetah he had captured earlier. The dragon finally spit the cheetah out and began to spit out small strands of fur.

"Uh, yuck, hairball!" the dragon spoke to himself, as the saliva covered cheetah jumped up from the rock he was spit on, laughing,

"That was fun! GET HIM!!!

As the dragon was bombarded with four small cheetahs, one of which covered him with his own spit, he fell over, playfully yelling fake phrases like, "Oh please stop!" or "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!". What they didn't notice was that a pair of dark green eyes was watching the whole scenario. Chuckling to himself, the spying cheetah made his way around to the playing group.

As the small cheetahs playfully hopped up and down on the dragon's underbelly, the red wyrm stretched out one of his hindlegs as he made a fake groan of pain and- engulfing his green eyes in their scaly, ruby blankets- let his head go limp while releasing a breath of air from its fleshy prison in his breast, his magenta tongue lolled out of his maw. Seeing this, the cheetahs halted their hops. The first cheetah made his way to the nape of the dragon's neck.

"Jaren? You're not dead."

Jaren's ruby snout shot up and shoved itself into the child's face, its jaws moving into a whispering, "No!" causing the small cats to jerk back and laugh.

"Alright boys, that's enough." A voice was heard beside them, making them jump.

As they looked to the side, perched on the log Jaren's head was lying on like a crow, was Hunter of Avalar, in his paws was a handful of flowers. They all smiled at each other like sly foxes. Hunter noticed this and spoke again,

"Remember the ritual tonight; you are going to be seeing all that smooching." Hunter puckered his lips to add dramatic emphasis to his remark.

The small cheetahs all made grossed out face and one of them spoke,

"Aw, Hunter."

"Now you four head back to the village." Hunter said, addressing the cubs, who refused.

Hunter looked like he was about to force them to head back when Jaren cut in,

"Don't worry Father. We can smooch right here." Jaren began jerking his head at the cubs making them scream and laugh as he made kissing faces at all of them.

As they ran off, Hunter chuckled and glanced at Jaren,

"It's a shame you don't like children."

Jaren shivered at the thought of the cheetah's fur in his mouth,

"Uh, nasty little vermin."

Hunter chuckled again and looked back at his son,

"So Jaren, where have you been the past year?"

Jaren looked up at the sky lost in thought,

"I was looking around the world for you, I was on the other side of it when the world shattered, and I heard a rumor that you were helping a purple dragon named Spyro, save it. That's when I decided to come back and wait, now that everyone knows that you are expected any day, not many of the villagers feel surprised that you would come back today."

"Well it is a special day, the Mating Ritual; it's an honor to witness the lives of two young ones come together." Hunter nodded to his son.

Jaren nodded in agreement and Hunter stood up, followed by his dragon companion.

"So are we to head back?" The red dragon asked, only getting a nod from Hunter as a reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Spyro the Dragon- Chapter 2- Preparations

Flight of the Dragons- Romance/Adventure- Started: 1/19/09

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about my writing descriptions, still trying to get better. Hope this is better. Let me know.**

The spring breeze ruffled Hunter's spotted fur as him and Jaren walked through the Avalar Valley Village. Its paths were full of activity, the cheetah inhabitants moved in and out of their houses. Their speed and agility still astonished Jaren, even though he spent most of his life with them.

Hunter looked up and he saw Meadow limping towards him and Jaren, his natural wood made crutch made small holes in the soft dirt trail. He finally looked up and smiled at the duo.

"Hey Uncle Meadow." Jaren greeted in his usual welcoming voice making Meadow smile and reply with a 'hello'.

Hunter nodded at Meadow and received a welcoming glance from the herbalist's lavender eyes.

Meadow turned towards Hunter,

"Hunter, welcome back, been only a week hasn't it?" the young cheetah's mouth curled to a smile.

Hunter nodded and spoke,

"Half of one actually, but yes, thank you Meadow." Hunter's eyes caught sight of a female cheetah, who was looking at a list of the girls that would attend the Ritual, and Hunter looked back at Meadow, "Excuse me a moment."

Jaren watched as Hunter walked towards the female, a smile across his scaly, cherry red face. Hunter tapped the cheetahs shoulder, "Hello Lynra."

The female turned around and her mouth gapped open in shock but soon turned to a smile, "Hunter! Oh my. I haven't seen you for three years. How are you?"

Hunter smiled and looked back the smirking dragon that was his adopted son. "Helping the purple dragon save the world." Hunter looked back at Lynra and smiled, she grinned and stared at Hunter, Hunter staring back.

Hunter cleared and his throat and held the flowers that he was holding, out to Lynra, "Um, I got these for you." the female cheetah looked at Hunter with a gapping mouth,

"Uh, Hunter… I got a husband; you know I can't accept…" Hunter quickly rephrased his statement,

"Oh, no, they're, ahem, not a gift. They're for the girls participating in the Ritual." Lynra sighed,

"Oh, okay, thank you. I needed to run that errand, but looks like you already ran it for me." she chuckled and Hunter smiled,

"Well I got to go help prepare for the Ritual." and with that, Hunter turned his heel and walked off. Lynra nodded to his back and smiled, she then took a sniff from the flowers that he had given her and she giggled like a small teenaged girl to herself.

Hunter walked over to Meadow, who was standing alone, "Meadow, where's Jaren?" he asked seeing no sign of the red dragon. Meadow looked up from the ground,

"I sent him to go get Sinar from the other end of the Valley." Hunter nodded and walked over to a group of male cheetahs that had just called on him for help, Meadow doing the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Spyro the Dragon- Chapter 3- The Mating Ritual and Sinar's Place

Flight of the Dragons- Romance/Adventure- Started: 3/26/2009

**A/N: Okay, well now it's time for my epic chapters to come into place. From now on if the chapters are too short, send me a slap when you review. But let's just hope you don't have to do that. Alright here's chapter 3.**

Jaren dove down and landed on the soft grass. He turned his head all sorts of directions trying to get a sighting of Sinar.

Sinar was a seventeen-year-old cheetah. He was a great friend of Jaren's and he looked like any of the other cheetahs, but there was only one thing that made him stand out: he was a huge pervert and had a little problem being sex-driven, well, more like a big problem.

Jaren finally began making his way to the raft's pier and saw Sinar sitting on the end of it.

Sinar was kind of attractive, Jaren had to admit. He had brilliant purple eyes, a inheritance of his father, the figure of a warrior, and he wore the most outstanding outfit, that Jaren could only compare it to Hunter's outfit, the only difference was that where Hunter's outfit was brown, Sinar's was dark black, and the yellow areas on Hunter's were dark green on Sinar's. Sinar also wore a belt just likes Hunter's but the blue stone circles were red and on that belt, he wore a sword, which Jaren knew was meant for the Ritual.

Jaren didn't before but then noticed that the cheetah had slipped the front of his kilt up and was doing something with his paws, Jaren walked over to him, curious, but when he took his first step on the pier, Sinar quickly grabbed his kilt and slid it back down, stood up and jerked around.

"Hello, Jaren, how are you?" he spoke quickly; the ruby red dragon almost couldn't understand him. Jaren smiled and answered,

"I'm fine. You?" He smiled at Sinar as he nodded quickly,

"I'm fine, just fine." Jaren smiled, usually when Sinar was this skittish, it meant he was doing something wrong.

"Hey Sinar, what were you doing just now?" Jaren's smile turning into a grin. Sinar looked at Jaren and he quickly spoke again, "Nothing, nothing at all. Why do you ask?"

Jaren smiled, "Oh, no reason." Sinar gave a questioning glare and Jaren smirked, "Come on, we got to get to the Ritual." The cheetah nodded and began to run to the village while Jaren took to the blue mid-day skies.

Hunter looked at the sun and waited anxiously for Jaren and Sinar to return to the village. '_What's their hold-up?_' Hunter became as agitated as Sparx would just being stuck without Spyro and worrying about him. Hunter looked behind him. The others were sitting at the tables, which were set up in a straight line. The line of tables was parallel with the houses in the village and were positioned twenty yards away from the Altar, making a square area where the Ritual would be shown. Right in front of the Altar were a line of bamboo, cloth made chairs that made two rows in the front of the Altar that made a ninety degree angle with the huts. The Altar was illuminated by a series of hanging candles that lit the whole area. Above all tables and the two rows of chairs was a cloth tent ceiling that was raised by stilts and would protect the villagers from any change in the weather.

In the front row of seats were the teenaged female cheetahs and the back row held all the teenaged males. Hunter saw one the chairs was empty. "Uh, Jaren better had found Sinar." he spoke to himself.

Finally, Hunter felt the wind pick up behind him and he turned around to see Sinar run up with Jaren landing behind him. "We're here!" Jaren loudly spoke, causing all the cheetahs to look at him, the females that were participating in the Ritual to laugh at him. Hunter looked at Jaren and Sinar, seriousness imprinted on his face. Jaren noticed and his smile faded, "What?" Jaren's eyes stared at Hunter, who then smiled and chuckled and motion at the empty chair in the second row, "Sinar, take your place please. Jaren, come on."

Sinar walked over to the seat and sat down and watched as Jaren laid down a few feet from the side of the table's end, Hunter taking his seat beside Lynra and her husband, Anthon, who were sitting at the end of the table. Sinar looked up at the sun, it had set in the west and the moon was rising in the east, the Ritual was going to start soon. Sinar looked down the female row of seats and the male row of seats. '_Eighteen males and seventeen females, not good! _' he thought to himself.

He looked at Hunter

Sinar had heard from his father, Meadow, that when Hunter was his age and had been in the Mating Ritual twenty years ago, he had been the un-lucky cheetah that was left as the Village's bachelor and it had been that way for the next three years, he had been in the Ritual two more times but was left as bachelor each time. Meadow, Sinar remembered, said that Hunter deliberately stayed bachelor the past two times because the one that he wanted was already taken by Anthon, the toughest of all the cheetah warriors.

When the third time, the third year, came; Hunter was twenty years old and had already found Jaren's egg and was not allowed back in. Hunter kept and liked it that way, and went off to be the villages finest warrior, though he was never able to win the one he loved over, he still loved her and never stopped being her best friend. She had chosen and he respected that. So that left Hunter un-loved by anyone of the opposite sex.

It wasn't that Sinar didn't like Hunter; he just didn't want to be the one left without a mate. Sinar knew, everyone knew, that he had a problem with being a pervert and that's what he hated about probably being the lone one after the Ritual. The last thing he wanted was living his life with himself and his paw every night, never feeling what it would be like to be with a female.

"Pst, Sinar." Sinar looked up and came eye to eye with the beautiful water blue eyes of Alayna, Sinar's female best friend. Sinar smiled at her smiling face, "What?" he said to her. She grinned and spoke, "Isn't this great, we're finally about to be paired with someone." Sinar's smile widened and he chuckled.

Alayna was redder in fur color than anyone else and she was well built and skinny like all the others. But what made her stand out, what made her special, was her small somewhat of a mane that laid in front of her right eye and curved inward right under her chin. Sinar could only describe her as the most attractive of all the females, so that led him to hope that he would be strong enough to catch her attention.

Alayna liked being close to Sinar. Reason was because Sinar was fun to hang around and was funny, charming, and sometimes a real idiot. Plus he talks too much when he wants to. Alayna and Sinar may have been best friends since their childhood years, but that was enough time for Sinar to strengthen his attraction towards her. One thing that they both knew was Sinar's un-healthy crush for her. She cared for him but not like that. They were best friends and that's how it was going to stay.

Sinar watched as Alayna turned around and he saw Chief Prowlus walk into the square area.

Jaren's emerald eyes stared at Prowlus and his entire attention left the area around him. Prowlus raised his arms to silence the village. As everyone went quiet, Prowlus rose his right hand, along with everyone else, Jaren sitting up to show his respect and to rise his right paw to the sky, his arm doing a ninety degree angle at the elbow, and everyone spoke, pledging that they would respect the other's choice of a mate when the time came to it. As it ended Jaren laid back down, his neck craned to watch the Ritual.

The Village's Chief finally took his sword from its scabbard and stabbed the ground and spoke loudly to the audience,

"My fellow villagers, tonight we will witness the most sacred ritual in our valley!" Jaren watched as all the cheetahs in the audience clapped and the teenagers in the two rows stood up, Chief Prowlus continued, "Ever since our ancestors came and founded our beloved home, they, with the help of others, built the very homes we reside in, they also built the order of rules that we follow. But it was their individual love for one another that was the unstoppable force that caused a great issue and that led to the creation of the Mating Ritual!" all the cheetahs clapped and Prowlus waved a paw to the teenaged cheetahs,

"The Mating Ritual was created to allow those that loved one another to chose a suitable life partner, a mate, and love them for all eternity. The love that they felt led to us, the descendants of the Ancestors. These youths are an example of that love, the love that will create. Now tonight, these young males and females with find a suitable mate and live happy lives together. Together these young lovers will breed and bring to us the next generation that will help our race live on!" all the cheetahs applauded and Jaren smiled.

"Now, let the Ritual begin. Will the males, please make their way to the opening." At this the teenaged males walked to the opening, swords drawn. The males made two lines at each end of the small area, nine in each line.

Jaren looked at each line and found Sinar, the poor guy looked like he was ready to be ill, but the tip of his tail was twitching like a dead grasshopper's leg. Jaren watched as Prowlus told them that they would know what to do when he lit the oil that was around the area. As a lit torch was implanted into the Earth at the edge of the square area, Prowlus signaled at Hunter, who stood up, strung his bow and notched an arrow to it. Pulling it to his shoulder and aiming, Hunter relaxed his index and middle finger and the bow gave a loud ping, and the arrow embedded itself into its target, the torch, which fell over and the flames ignited the invisible oil.

Now the males were completely cut off from the outside villagers and the Mating Ritual finally officially began, they ran at each other, swords at the ready and the two lines collided.

Sinar knew he didn't have to worry, they weren't allowed to kill one another and the whole point was to fight until the flames died down a little or until your opponent surrendered. All you were allowed to do was inflict a few cuts or bruises on your opponent. Sinar was faced with Lukas, his father's friend's son. Lukas had already cut him twice and had just put a bruise on his left arm; Sinar had only cut him once.

Sinar threw his sword in front of him to block one of Lukas' blows and he countered it by attempting to swing his blade at his stomach. Lukas jumped back and lunged at Sinar and sliced a wound down his right shoulder to his elbow, resulting in Sinar to scream in agony and take a few steps back. Sinar clutched the wound and watched as the crimson red blood oozed from the cut and in between his fingers. He almost didn't catch Lukas' next swing. Sinar stepped back and almost came in contact with the fire and Lukas locked swords with him.

As Sinar strained to keep the swords from coming towards him and make them head to Lukas, the heat of the fire began to make him sweat and tire out faster than he even anticipated. He looked around and saw all the other sixteen males, not all of them had suffered as bad as he did from the first few minutes with Lukas. He began mentally hoping for something that would make this end faster. Sinar finally felt Lukas let off his pressure on his sword end and Sinar took advantage and pushed him off and swiped at his right shoulder, leaving a small cut.

Thunder made a sudden sound among the village and the starry skies went black with dark clouds and rain poured to the ground like a lava flow from a volcano. The flames around the area quickly sizzled and they disappeared into the ground and the rain stopped.

Jaren looked up and moved his wing, allowing the young cubs that had taken shelter under him from the rain to walk freely and return to their mothers. He looked over at the now resting cheetah males as Chief Prowlus walked up and announced that the Ritual wasn't over but the first part was. The second and last part was the females' time to choose their husband, and the males made a straight line parallel with the chair rows.

As Prowlus made his way down the row of females, he handed each one of them a rose from the bouquet that Hunter had picked up. Prowlus finally stood to the side and called on Celena to make her choice. As she made her way down the row she stopped at the third cheetah male. Sinar looked down and saw her give him the rose, her choice was: Lukas.

Everyone applauded as the couple made their way to the table and sat down, their hands connected and wrapped around the rose.

Sinar couldn't help but watch as Prowlus called the next female and she walked and chose the male that was sixth in line. Sinar looked down the row of girls and saw Alayna at the end, she radiated beauty and serenity, her beautiful eyes showed how carefree she was and she always had a way with body language, and her body told him that she was ready for anything.

Her outfit, he hadn't even noticed it before, her outfit looked just like his the only difference was that it was blue where his was black and his green areas were dark red on hers, but the tunic really hypnotized him, it was a small fit and ended at where the front of her rib-cage ended, her flat stomach was fully exposed and her skirt looked liked a different colored version of his kilt the only other difference was it was slightly shortened about three inches if he had to estimate, but way bother. All he knew was that she aroused him to the high After Realms.

Sinar snapped out of his hypnosis when he saw Alayna walk up to the male line. Sinar looked around and saw that every other female had gone and he observed that him and only one more male were left. Aaron was the other male and Sinar looked at Alayna, she had stopped right in front of them and looked between them both.

Sinar looked at Aaron, he didn't like him, Aaron was always talking about himself and how strong he was, he would also probably, if Alayna chose him, show off how he got the most prettiest female in the whole village, and what got Sinar's anger meter on all time high was the fact that he would probably try to take advantage of her, '_I may be a perverted cheetah, but at least I know the difference between the right and wrong ways to treat a female. Plus I will kill him if he hurts her._' Sinar thought to himself, '_Besides there's no way she would chose him, she's known me longer and she knows how I am._'

Alayna was about to give away the flower when Prowlus stopped her, "Need I remind you," he spoke seriously, "that the one that you do not chose will be forced to be named bachelor and will go into exile tomorrow when the sun is on the top of the world and he will not return until the next Ritual." Alayna nodded and looked at the two male cheetahs. Her hand seemed to work by itself and she held the flower out and Aaron took her hand and the rose. Sinar stood there dumbstruck, as Aaron and Alayna both looked at each other and they hugged. Everyone applauded and Sinar looked behind him at the crowd and caught sight of his father, Meadow, applauding with a shocked looked on his face.

Sinar looked back around and came face to face with Aaron, "Oh well, I guess it just wasn't your lucky year, huh, Meadow son, well, I guess I got lucky though, I got the gorgeous one." Sinar tensed a bit, there he went, bragging about it. Sinar looked up and painted a fake smile on his face and he put a paw on Aaron's shoulder and spoke, "You're a very lucky male, my friend," he removed his paw and looked between both of them, "may you live happily together and may you have many children." Sinar then turned around and took a step forward, "Oh don't worry, we'll live very happily." he heard Aaron say as they walked to the table.

Sinar was happy that Aaron had just walked off. The last thing he wanted was to punch the cheetah in the face and make a fool of himself and dishonor the pledge, thus, becoming a criminal. He turned around just in time to see Alayna looking back and the last thing he saw before she went out of sight was her beautiful lips mouthing the words, 'I'm sorry' to him.

Sinar turned his heel and walked off into the woods that surrounded the area. When he hit the edge of them, he sprinted into the trees and out of sight the spring breeze rapidly rushing through his fur and punching his muzzle. It wasn't long before he stopped deep in the heart of the woods and looked up at the clearing that was visible, the moon was full and in the top of the sky, midnight. Sinar felt the wet grass welcome his hind paws and the small river that sparkled in the moonlight spoke its sweet voice to him. This was his special place; he sat down to clear his mind and dozed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Spyro the Dragon- Chapter 5- Rouge and Jaren's Ability

Flight of the Dragons- Romance/Adventure- Started: 6/5/2009

**A/N: Hey everyone, thank you all for reading and reviewing. Now it's time for Rouge to come into the picture. Hope you like it. Oh and Mad Guns22, your OC makes an appearance in **_**this**_** chapter. Oh, and a small warning, there is a small passage of intimacy (not detailed). Alright, let's go.**

She ran through the dark winding hallways, they were like a maze of pure darkness; the black and white dragoness looked franticly around for the exit. They weren't far behind her. She ran on and finally came face to surface with a dead end.

"Find her!" she heard one of them yell to the others, and she ran in the next corridor.

Her breath was becoming irregular pants and she was nearly tired out. '_What have they done to me?_' she thought to herself. She turned her head and saw one of the dark flamed creatures that were behind her the whole entire time she had escaped from the holding cell that she was chained up in.

She pushed herself and ran faster and she turned a sharp left down another corridor, the creature following her. As she looked around the corridor she saw a hanging chandelier and saw the rope holding it in place, she ran a little faster and past the chandelier and cut the rope with her tail blade and looked behind her. As she watched the chandelier fall she weakly smiled as it did its job and fell on the black fire creature and he disintegrated into smoke that dissipated into the air, she continued and finally saw the exit door.

The dark dragoness busted though the door and she took flight trying to get as high as she could, finally she got to the height that would help her fly around without detection. She watched as the dark castle behind her faded into darkness and she smiled, she was free.

She flew on for a good five hours from what she estimated and her wings started flapping slower and her eyes were on the line of draping themselves in their black scaly blankets. She felt the cool, humid air make impacts with her face, making her tire out even more. Finally, she couldn't fight it, and she fell into unconsciousness.

"CURSE YOU! You let her get away!" a skeletal ghost of an ape king looked up at the shadowed body of the one who sat in the throne in front of him, "You promised me that you would…" the ghost was interrupted by the shadowed figure's commanding feminine voice,

"Calm yourself, Gaul. Or you will end up like your previous master." Gaul watched as the figure looked down at him, "I remember our agreement and I will not forget my side of the bargain. I hold her in the cell and I allow you to command my armies and access to her cell. Was that not our arrangement?"

Gaul looked down at his weapon and nodded, "Yes, it was." He looked back up and stared at the throne inhabitant, "But that's beyond the point, when I captured her for you, you allowed me the two things that I rightly deserved, the armies and my eternal life, and you promised safe imprisonment of the dragoness and then I would have her as my servant!"

"And that is still to be arranged Gaul, you continue your job, and I'll complete mine." the female figure spoke through a hiss, "Ash!"

At the sound of his name, a red dragon appeared by Gaul's side, the dragon was mainly red but his underbelly, horns, crest, and wing membranes were colored gold, on the tip of his tail was a red blade, and his dagger like claws were as black as a starless, moonless night. "Yes Madam Vannersha." he spoke obediently.

"Our _guest_ has escaped from her cell, please go and retrieve her." Vannersha's pearl white pointed teeth gleamed in the light. Ash bowed and took to the night skies and she looked at the ape, "Gaul, I got a special assignment for you." Gaul smiled and the female continued, "Seventeen years ago, I felt a new presence was born, and I want you to find him before he realizes that he can use his special power." Her light blue eyes pierced Gaul's non-existing heart.

Jaren seemed baffled by the Ritual. How could Sinar be the one to be left bachelor of the village. Of course he was a pervert, but how could Alayna overpass Sinar like that. They've been friends for who knows how long, but yet she still didn't want to have Sinar as a mate? Jaren ran through the woods in search of his cheetah friend, careful not to run into any hanging branches, but he still could see no sign of him, it was really beginning to frustrate the red dragon. Jaren looked up, the moon was above the sky now so the light should light his way.

Jaren stopped. It was hopeless, how could he find Sinar in these thick trees? He should have taken flight before he bolted into the forest, but now he had no room to spread his wings. He finally sat on his haunches and sighed,

'_Now what?_' Jaren thought to himself as he hung his head in exhaustion.

The dragon was about to give up hope when suddenly images of Alayna with a bright sunset behind her filled his head, she looked so beautiful and serene, and then an image of her in another person's arms, the image held a sorrowful mood. Jaren shook his head, these weren't the thoughts he was thinking, never in his life would he dream or think of Alayna like that. Then the images changed and Jaren was now seeing Sinar and Alayna embracing and passionately kissing each other. Now Jaren was horrified. Why was he thinking these things and why couldn't he control them, finally they disappeared and Jaren sighed in relief. But then he felt a presence near him, he didn't know who or what it belonged to only that it drove him, like a dormant instinct suddenly awakening, and he followed it. He pushed a bush to the side and he saw Sinar lying in the wet grass, he looked as if he was stargazing but his eyes were closed. As Jaren got closer to the cheetah a sudden burst of images came to his thoughts.

(_Thought sequence_)

_Sinar was lying on a bed that was located in nothing but a black environment, a smile printed on his face. He was in the presence of Alayna who was seductively smiling at him, her fur lit beautifully in the candle light that seemed to come from no where._

_Sinar watched as Alayna undid her belt and undid the first string of her skirt making it loosen up. She slowly walked up to Sinar and examined the small bulge that had originated under his kilt and moved her hand over it. Sinar shuddered and Alayna undid Sinar's belt and removed his kilt exposing him from the waist down. Her smile turned into a devious grin as she climbed into the bed with him and moved herself to be over the male cheetah. _

_Sinar sat up and allowed Alayna to slide off his tunic, exposing his muscular chest. As the female laid him back down, she moved her hands over his chest and made her way down. Finally she made her way up her own body and slid off her tunic and then slid off her skirt. Now the two cheetahs were exposed to each other and they looked at each other with a lustful desire. Alayna then positioned herself over Sinar and then lowered her body onto him._

(_End thought sequence_)

Jaren stepped back and began panting, what in the world was that. It was like living and seeing what was in Sinar's mind. Jaren looked up and saw the cheetah he called friend sitting up right, panting as well. Jaren gathered himself and walked up to Sinar.

"Hello my friend." Jaren said clearly, doing his best to hide his worry for his mind's well being. Sinar turned his head and saw Jaren,

"Hello to you as well." he said with amusement, "How did you find me?"

Jaren looked around and back at Sinar, "I felt your presence and it guided me." Jaren said truthfully and Sinar looked at him like the dragon grew another head,

"Right." Sinar spoke unconvinced and Jaren then said, "It's true, I felt your presence and I followed it, which led me to you. Cool huh?" Sinar nodded still a little concerned for his friend's explanation,

"Um, Jaren, did you eat or drink anything during the Ritual?" Sinar asked the ruby dragon. Jaren looked up at him and answered with a 'no' and Sinar nodded again, that was all the cheetah seemed to be able to do to acknowledge the dragon's _strange _behavior. Sinar laid back down and gazed at the clusters of white dots in the skies, leaving the red dragon to his thoughts. Suddenly Jaren thought of something, could he possibly have a telepathic ability that he never knew of? Jaren looked at Sinar. Could he have possibly read Sinar's dream and thoughts? Surely not? Jaren then got an idea, he quickly looked at Sinar. Suddenly he felt something, like a mental channel that connected him and Sinar, Jaren smiled, then thought of a phrase to say, but instead of speaking he sent the phrase through the connection he felt.

'_Sinar, where you dreaming of you and Alayna mating?_' Sinar heard Jaren say and he jerked his head in the dragon's direction,

"How did you know?" Sinar exclaimed at the dragon, who smiled amused.

Jaren looked away, "Ancestors." He said with excitement in his voice causing Sinar to look at him funny, "I can talk to and read peoples' minds!" Jaren was really joyous, all his life he had thought that he was just a dragon that was a misfit and didn't have a special ability like being able to breathe fire, but now he knew, he was still a misfit, but at least now he _had_ an ability.

Sinar sat up and waved his hands around franticly, "Woo, buddy, slow up. How do you know that you can do such a thing?"

Jaren looked at the cheetah, "You don't believe me?" he asked in both awe and despondence.

Sinar shrugged, "Well, when you think about it, it is kind of impossible to advance in such abilities. Plus no one has ever heard of someone, not even the strongest and most powerful spell casters, being able to commit such abilities." The dragon hung his head down and Sinar continued, "Yes, some can trifle with someone else's mind, but to be able to read it or communicate through a mental thought connection, well that's just plain down impossible."

Jaren looked back up at the cheetah and he deviously smiled and sent another phrase through the connection he felt,

'_Do you believe me now?_' Jaren's mind asked Sinar whose eyes widened with shock,

"How in the hell of Avalar did you do that?" the cheetah asked with a horrified tone.

Jaren smiled and mentally answered the cat, '_My ability allows me to do so. As well as read others' minds._' Jaren sounded so pleased with himself; he was beginning to get the hang of this gift.

Sinar looked like he was about to be ill, here he was in the presence of his best friend, who was speaking to him, not through his mouth, but mentally. Now he was really horrified, '_Well now what, are my thoughts no longer private now that he can read them?_' the cheetah thought to himself.

'_Well if you what them private just ask me to mentally communicate with someone else._' Sinar heard Jaren's mind reply.

He jerked his head to the dragon, he didn't care how, or why, but he just wanted Jaren to stop what he was doing, '_STOP READING MY MIND YOU LOATHSOME LITTLE_…' Jaren focused on something else other than his connection with Sinar and it shut off his mental link with the male cat before he heard anything else, for a beginner he was quite proficient at this ability. He looked at his friend; apparently he had pissed Sinar off of his good mood now. Jaren looked at Sinar angered filled face and smiled, "You know you can stop thinking those horrible things about me, I can't hear them." Sinar looked at Jaren and seethed at him.

"Oh, you're lucky you did such a thing, my friend, or you'd be so offended." Sinar shook his head slowly.

Jaren smiled, "Oho, is that so?"

Sinar nodded and spoke, "Oh, it is so."

Jaren looked at Sinar who looked back. Their gazes connected hard at each other, but suddenly,

"PsfHAHAHAHA!!!" both cheetah and dragon lied on their backs laughing hard at each other, they always seemed to laugh when they did things like stared hard at each other after saying intimidating things.

"Ancestors," Jaren spoke as he stopped laughing, "you really are an idiot at times." Sinar stood and wiped a tear – that had come from his hard laughing- from his eye,

"Gee, you reckon?" he said sarcastically.

Jaren and Sinar stood up and Jaren looked up at the sky and his smiled faded, what was that black figure that was falling from the sky, and why was it getting bigger in size? Jaren looked more closely at it and he suddenly jumped back but not before the _thing _collided with him throwing him backwards with it.

Sinar ran after Jaren and went to the fallen red dragon but his eyes widened in awe, Jaren looked up at Sinar and gave him a questioning glance,

"What are you staring at?" Sinar pointed at Jaren and the dragon looked at his torso and his question was answered, lying on top of him was an unconscious black female dragon.

"Ancestors." Was all Jaren could mutter.


End file.
